universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck/Classic Mode
Starstruck Classic Mode is Classic Mode for Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck. Unlike some other Lawl games, Starstruck's Classic Mode is randomly generated. Meaning that any character can battle any other character. As well as that, each character has their own themes that they use for their rival battles. They will finally then battle the Flying Spaghetti Monster and have their wish granted. = Squidward Tentacles Music * Rival 1 (Creature from the Krusty Krab - Meteor Mania) * Rival 2 (Creature from the Krusty Krab - Rooftop Rumble) Rivals * Rival 1 = Jacksepticeye * Rival 2 = Luna Loud Conversations Jacksepticeye * Sq: And who might you be fine sir? * Jack: Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye! * Sq: Oh great. Another chatterbox. * Jack: Oh come on man! What's your problem!? * Sq: My problem is you Mr. Jack-says-your-pie! * Jack: Septiceye! * Sq: Whatever. It's annoying people like you who are making me do this. * Jack: Fair point. But like I usually say, let's put you in a crowd and see if anyone thinks your annoying. I mean, not to be egotistical, but I do have around 12 million subscribers who seem to love my work. * Sq: More like 12 million idiots. * Jack: What did you just say!? * Sq: I said your subscribers are idiots! * Jack: YOU! TAKE! THAT! BACK! Luna Loud * Sq: Oh great. Just what I need. More noise. * Lu: Dude, musician to musician. You don't need to go through with this. Music is about having fun, not being better then anyone else. * Sq: I don't care, whoever you are! Personally, I think the world would be better if people like you were to shut up every now and then. * Lu: Why are you even doing this? You can just get some headphones or ear muffs. * Sq: Don't you know just how loud SpongeBob is? * Lu: What's so wrong with being loud? * Sq: Everything! I hate loud! * Lu: ...Welp...You just made a big mistake there bro. Victory Quotes Raz * If you can go into the minds of anyone, how about you go into mine so you can realize how a normal person works. Peter Venkman * If there's a brilliant squid kicking your butt, then who are YOU going to call? Count Olaf * Looks like you just went through a sereis of unfortunate events yourself. Lord Hater * This Wander guy reminds me of SpongeBob. I can understand your pain. Illuminati * The only thing confirmed here is how terrible you are! The Man Who Arranges The Blocks * Maybe you should arrange some new moves. It might help. Wendy Corduroy * It's your punishment your terrible taste in everything. Soos * Actually, my clarinet has been making a weird screeching sound when I blow into it. Could you have a look? Other Mother * So, you make dolls of people so you can feast on them? In that case, I'd like to commision a Sponge and a Starfish. Pyramid Head * If Silent Hill ives up to it's name, maybe I'll take a vacation... Count Bleck * Honestly, I think the only reason that butterfly left you is because she couldn't bare to hear that "Bleh-heh-heh!" anymore. Toon Sans * I'll give you this. Your not as bad as that car or the girls with the ponytail. Lord Dominator * Your the bad guy. Both literally and figuratively. Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa! Cruise * I thought that little chubby skeleton had a terrible sense of humor. Nicole * I throught that freaky little car was ugly, but I guessed wrong. Squidward Tentacles * Sorry buddy, but there's only room for ONE amazing squid here! Manolo Sanchez * I think Maria deserves a more musically talented man. How about I swing by her place after I'm done? Buzz Lightyear * Not sure what I was expecting from a plastic toy, but my expectations were a lot higher. Ford Pines * Those journals must have some rather stupid garbage in them if I have you to judge them by. Ron Burgundy * News Flash: Annoying news caster beaten by octopus! Mettaton * You remind me of when I was handsome. I think I like you. Luna Loud * Like I said. I hate loud. Dan Backslide * Don't worry pal. I agree. Those Dover Boys are pretty annoying. Jacksepticeye * 12 million idiots. And one more to add to the pile. Big Daddy * I will admit, Rapture sounds infineately better then Bikini Bottom. Vanoss * Well, your loud, but your not as loud as that Jack-accepts-it's-eyes. Reggie Flaps * Keep Party Island to yourself. I'll stay in Tentacle Acers, thank you very much. Danny Sexbang * I'm going to assume you've never even touched a girl, have you? Leni Loud * You remind me of Patrick. Are you two related in some way? Kung Fury * SpongeBob has better karate skills then you! Luan Loud * The only thing funny here is how terrible your puns are. John Candy * Y'know, I don't think that really was a halucination. I really think you ARE the devil. Sideshow Bob * Stop wasting your time on Bart. There's a certain sponge I could use your help with. Mike Wazowski * Word of advice, stick to scaring people...or making them laugh...whatever. Gonzo * That plumbing business you had would of been a better carreer for you. Wallace * I think it's less a case of Wrong Trousers and more a case of Wrong Everything Rigby * I can see what that gumball machine was talking about. Toon Zurg * I was expecting a bit more class from someone of your appearance. Milo Murphy * TBD Rocko * TBD Tulip * TBD Wish After beating the Flying Spaghetti Monster, Squidward wishes to become insanely rich and famous. Squidward returns home to find out he is an incredibly wealthy and famous musical artist, and performs for the orchestra around the world. And yet, he doesn't seem to be happy about it. While the fame and fortune is there, it doesn't exactly feel like he earned it. And thus, he quits his job as an artist so he can continue working as a fry cook, and while still annoyed by SpongeBob's antics, at least he can say "At least this way, I can earn my fame..." Luan Loud Music * * Rivals * Rival 1 = Cruise * Rival 2 = Ford Pines Conversations Cruise * Cruise: Oh, you're gonna get your rear bumper handed to you! * Luan: ...What? * Cruise: Oh come on, don't you catch my drift? * Luan: ...I'm sorry, but even by my standards that was pretty bad. * Cruise: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to brake you. * Luan: No seriously, stop that. * Cruise: Pool off, don't get mad. * Luan: That one didn't even make sense! * Cruise: Y'know. Carpool lane? * Luan: ...Really? * Cruise: Don't get mad. Are you hungry? I have some nice car-rots here for you. * Luan: Alright, you brought this on yourself. Hope your ready for some Car''mageddon. Ford Pines * Luan: Who are you? * Ford: Ford Pines. Paranormal investigator of Gravity Falls. I've come here as I heard about some odd-going ons in this dimension. Yourself? * Luan: Nice to meet you Mr.Ford. I'm Luan Loud. I tell bad jokes and make pranks. But I guess that's not important. You were saying something about weird things? * Ford: Yes. I cam to investigate them. * Luan: Strange. I've seen some similar stuff. Like a car with a bad sense of humor. * Ford: You too, huh? * Luan: Yeah. Even by my standards, I thought he was being pretty pathetic. Hey, what brand do you think he was? A f''ord? * Ford: *small laughter* That was good kid. * Luan: Anyways, I'm here to get my wish granted. * Ford: I think that's what I'm looking for. I remember hearing about it when I got a briefing from the submitter. * Luan: I think there's only one, sadly. * Ford: Hmm. What do you say we have a friendly competition for it? * Luan: I can roll with that. But if you win, just know that I wish you well. * Ford: *more mild laughter* I like you. You're weird. Victory Quotes Raz * That was some pretty nice fighting. You really blew my mind. Peter Venkman * Easy pal, relax. You look like you've seen a ghost. Count Olaf * How many times have I won again? Sorry, I lost count. Lord Hater * Calm down buddy, no need to be a hater. Illuminati * I better get going. I have a thing at 4:20 PM. The Man Who Arranges The Blocks * I think you'll wanna quit your job. You're walking down a tetris ''path. Wheatley * No offense, but you're a bit of a ''bird''en Wendy Corduroy * Wow, it sure is ''wendy today. Sorry, I know it's not much, but I don't have much to work with on you. Soos * Y'know, my favourite author was always Dr.Suess. Other Mother * Normally I don't support drugs, but you need to calm down. Seriously, you need to relax and make it beldam. Pyramid Head * I had a joke about egypt for you, but I'm a little worried you might kill me if I say it. Count Bleck * Ummm...Honestly, I don't really have a pun about you. Lord Dominator * Woo-hoo! I completely dominated you! Toon Sans * Sorry, but there can be only one pun''geon master. Cruise * I'd make a joke or pun here, but there's nothing I can do to make you funny. Nicole * I do agree on one thing. Christmas is a ''coal holiday. Squidward Tentacles * Hmm, looks like something is awfully fishy around here. Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy * If you do have to arrest me, then at least let the pun fit the crime. Manolo Sanchez * That was pretty good Manolo, but you're skills are still a little wooden. Buzz Lightyear * Well, you weren't that bad. I woody expect your skills from other people. Ford Pines * Sorry sir, but I can't a-''ford'' to waste any time. Rick Sanchez * I really have to admire how many ricks you take. Ron Burgundy * Another win. Just seems like old news to me. Mettaton * Hey, what's your favorite Daft Punk song? Is it Robot Rock? Luna Loud * Wow sis, those were some rockin' moves. Dan Backslide * Well, it looks like you lost, so why don't you runabout and leave. Jacksepticeye * Nice work, Mr. Jack-of-all-trades! Big Daddy * You look kinda scary. I'm a little bio-''shocked''. Fern * Honestly there's some things you can't joke about. I hope you find your son. Slinkman * You were a bit sluggish. Vanoss * Well, owl be darned. Reggie Flaps * You ever tried to fly? You just flap your wings! Danny Sexbang * No need to be such a grump Danny. Clone Ghandi * I don't think I need to make a joke here. You've already made such a fool of yourself that I'm laughing already. Leni and Lori Loud * Umm...You won't tell Mom and Dad, right Lori? Kung Fury * It's fine pal. No need to get fury-ous. Luan Loud * I heard of the phrase "go *bleep* yourself", but this is just crazy. John Candy * Ah, victory. It's as sweet as candy. Sideshow Bob * This round was so good, that I'm gonna bring it home and make a slideshow. Mike Wazowski * Eye think you need to improve. Gonzo * I heard of playing chicken, but this is ridiculous! Wallace * Whew. Glad that's over with. This battle was turning into a close shave. Rigby * You lost, but considering how you act, I imagine it's pretty regular. Toon Zurg * I was gonna make a joke about that one arcade game, but it'd be too obvious. Milo Murphy * I think you need some extra energy. There's this thing in Australia that might help you. It's called Milo. Rocko * Maybe I should of saved that pun I told Luna for you. Tulip * You might want to train a bit more before you fight again. Wish * After beating The Flying Spaghetti Monster, Luan wishes to be the ultimate joker. Returning home, Luan puts her new skills to use, but oddly enough, she doesn't consider them...funny. She rarely laughs at her pranks or puns while everyone else does. What's the point of being a comedian if you can't laugh yourself. Luan eventually gave up on being a comedian, much to her family's disappointment. Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Classic Mode